


Blood

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Savior Legacy [9]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Blood

After you’d put Gabby to bed, you slipped into your room and waited. Negan was a creature of habit. Not long after lights out, he’d wander to one of his wives. It wouldn’t be hard to find him, either. Slipping an (unloaded) gun into the back of your pants, you waited. You’d give them time to get into it.

Sitting on your bed, you flipped through a tattered old magazine. When you felt it had been long enough, you tossed it to the side and got up, walking out. Your thumbs were in your back pockets as you leisurely strolled down the hall.

You turned the corner, and could hear their sounds getting louder. Standing outside the room, you couldn’t help but smirk. Boy, he was about to be fucking pissed. You took a deep breath and rushed in. Negan was underneath, her hands on his chest. “ _What the fuck_?!” He yelled at you.

Just like he’d ignored you, you ignored him. Grabbing her hair, you dragged her out of bed, and tossed her in the hall. “What the hell?” She yelled at you.

Pulling the gun from your waistband, you pointed it at her, keeping your face as hard as possible. “Keep your fucking hands off of what’s _mine_.” You growled at her. Negan came out, pulling on his pants. “Or we will have some _serious_ fucking issues.” 

“You’re fucking insane.” She told you.

You shrugged. “Blame him.” You motioned to Negan.

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?” He asked.

Turning, you smiled at him. “If I’m not allowed to sleep with other men, you’re ass sure as hell can’t fuck them.”

He narrowed his eyes at you. “ _Excuse me_?” His voice was low.

“You heard me. You stood out there, claiming me like fucking property. I am _done_ with being looked at like I belong to you, because I don’t. You want to act like a dick, well then, you won’t be using it with them.” You shrugged.

“So, what? You gonna shoot them?”

You laughed. “It’s _empty_ , you idiot. Or I would have.”

He surprised you by smirking, a glimmer of amusement in his eye. “You got _balls_ , sweetheart.”

“At least they won’t be blue likes yours.” You grinned, tucking the gun away. Turning to her, you raised an eyebrow. “You just gonna lay out here naked?” As she got up and headed into her room, you walked off.

* * *

The next morning you knew word had spread. You could feel eyes on you, and whispers. Some of the looks were in awe, others were more scornful. You didn’t care. Someone had to put him in his place now and then. Sitting with Gabby, you smirked when you saw the wife from the night before. She glanced your way, not looking happy.

“Take Gabby to the playroom after breakfast.” Negan told you.

You looked up at him. “Am I _allowed_? I mean, being your property and all, I need permission.” You asked innocently, earning a harsh look. “ _Ouch_. Someone needs to fuck out some anger issues.” You smirked.

He leaned forward, all eyes on you. “Keep talkin’, sweetheart. I’ll bend Trish over this table and fuck her right here.” His voice was low enough that no one else would hear him.

“I fucking **_dare_** you to touch her. I’ll kill her.” You told him calmly. “Or, maybe I’ll just _really_ hurt her, and then feed her to your pet walkers…” You mused. “Either option sounds like a good one.” Glancing at Gabby,  you saw that she was done eating and stood up, picking her up. “Next time, that bitch won’t be so lucky. It’ll have a bullet in it.” You told him before heading towards the entrance.

“Get your ass back here.” He demanded. All he earned was a middle finger as you passed through the doors.

Dwight leaned to one of the wives that was closest and whispered in her ear before standing straight up and watching Negan clench his fists. He’d never hurt you, and everyone knew it. But you knew how to tempt him.

* * *

You were with Gabby in the playroom, watching her play dolls when the door opened. Looking up, you were surprised that it wasn’t Negan. “Can I help you?” You asked the women, bored. It was 4 of the wives.

The one in front, Layla, motioned to another, Kat. Then she turned to a third, Denise, making another motion. Her eyes then locked on you. The fourth, Justine, stood back by the door, arms crossed.

Narrowing your eyes, you stood up. “What can I help you with?” You asked.

Layla and Kat rushed you, grabbing your arms. One of them also had your hair in her fist. They knew they had to be quick, Negan would be there at anytime. Denise came forward, pulling duct tape from behind her back.

“Go fuck yourselves.” You spat. Your mouth was the first to be taped over. Justine glanced out the door, motioning to someone outside the door.

In walked Dwight, making your eyes go wide. Your breathing picked up. Dwight was someone that you’d hated from day one, and the feeling was mutual. He pulled out his knife and smirked, watching as your hands were bound behind you. Your eyes shot to Gabby as she tried to run to you, crying. Justine scooped her up and walked out with her, making you fight even harder. “Let’s move this elsewhere. No need to ruin the playroom for the brat.” He smirked. “This is gonna get messy.” He said, trailing his knife over your collarbone, the red of your blood staining your skin.

* * *

Negan pushed open the door to the playroom and groaned. “Fuck.” Now he had to hunt your ass down. Hearing Gabby crying, he turned to see her in Justine’s arms. “Where the fuck is Y/N?”

Justine played dumb. “I don’t know. I found Gabby wandering around, crying.”

He held his hands out for her and froze. “Is that fuckin’ _blood_?”


End file.
